Analysis of specific cells can give insight into a variety of diseases. These analyses can provide non-invasive tests for detection, diagnosis and prognosis of diseases such as cancer or fetal disorders, thereby eliminating the risk of invasive diagnosis. Regarding fetal disorders, current prenatal diagnosis, such as amniocentesis and chorionic villus sampling (CVS), are potentially harmful to the mother and to the fetus. The rate of miscarriage for pregnant women undergoing amniocentesis is increased by 0.5-1%, and that figure is slightly higher for CVS. Because of the inherent risks posed by amniocentesis and CVS, these procedures are offered primarily to older women, e.g., those over 35 years of age, who have a statistically greater probability of bearing children with congenital defects. As a result, a pregnant woman at the age of 35 has to balance an average risk of 0.5-1% to induce an abortion by amniocentesis against an age related probability for trisomy 21 of less than 0.3%.
Regarding prenatal diagnostics, some non-invasive methods have already been developed to screen for fetuses at higher risk of having specific congenital defects. For example, maternal serum alpha-fetoprotein, and levels of unconjugated estriol and human chorionic gonadotropin can be used to identify a proportion of fetuses with Down's syndrome. However, these tests suffer from many false positive. Similarly, ultrasonography is used to determine congenital defects involving neural tube defects and limb abnormalities, but such methods are limited to time periods after fifteen weeks of gestation and are present unreliable results.
The presence of fetal cells within the blood of pregnant women offers the opportunity to develop a prenatal diagnostic that replaces amniocentesis and thereby eliminates the risk of today's invasive diagnosis. However, fetal cells represent a small number of cells against the background of a large number of maternal cells in the blood which make the analysis time consuming and prone to error.
With respect to cancer diagnosis, early detection is of paramount importance. Cancer is a disease marked by the uncontrolled proliferation of abnormal cells. In normal tissue, cells divide and organize within the tissue in response to signals from surrounding cells. Cancer cells do not respond in the same way to these signals, causing them to proliferate and, in many organs, form a tumor. As the growth of a tumor continues, genetic alterations may accumulate, manifesting as a more aggressive growth phenotype of the cancer cells. If left untreated, metastasis, the spread of cancer cells to distant areas of the body by way of the lymph system or bloodstream, may ensue. Metastasis results in the formation of secondary tumors at multiple sites, damaging healthy tissue. Most cancer death is caused by such secondary tumors. Despite decades of advances in cancer diagnosis and therapy, many cancers continue to go undetected until late in their development. As one example, most early-stage lung cancers are asymptomatic and are not detected in time for curative treatment, resulting in an overall five-year survival rate for patients with lung cancer of less than 15%. However, in those instances in which lung cancer is detected and treated at an early stage, the prognosis is much more favorable.
The methods of the present invention allow for the detection of fetal cells and fetal abnormalities when fetal cells are mixed with a population of maternal cells, even when the maternal cells dominate the mixture. In addition, the methods of the present invention can also be utilized to detect or diagnose cancer.